


Organization Isn't Just for the Good Guys

by simpleEnthusiast



Series: Chronicles of the Wasteland: Snapshots [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Piper is kidnapped from Diamond City, and discovers a looming new threat to the Minutemen after the Commonwealth Faction War.  But will she survive long enough to get home and warn their General?
Relationships: Piper Wright/Mason, Piper Wright/Overboss Colter
Series: Chronicles of the Wasteland: Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620434
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Organization Isn't Just for the Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> This story serves as a prelude to the Nuka-World expansion in my Chronicles of the Wasteland series. Yes I know I've barely posted anything in it. However, since this part focuses on Piper's point of view rather than my Sole Survivor's, I'm gonna classify it as part of the 'Snapshots' series. 
> 
> This is also part of Whumptober 2020, and as such will contain mature themes and topics. Rating may increase further on down the line. I've tagged everything I can think of, but if you feel that an additional tag applies, please feel free to let me know! 
> 
> My tumblr is simpleenthusiast.tumblr.com, and my askbox is always open!

"Ah, there we go." William muttered as he clicked the last of the chains on Piper's unconscious form. "Wonder what she did to get Codman so pissed off that she'd call us.

"We're not here to speculate." Mags sighed. "Let's get her and go. The less time we spend here, the less time for her detective or Minutemen friends to realize something's wrong."

"What about the brat?"

"She's not our target, and we're not getting paid to babysit." Mags shrugged. "Besides, do you really think anyone is going to believe some little agirl who's entire job is to make up stories?"

William shrugged and hauled Piper upright and slid her over his shoulder. "Right. Let's go then."

"Take her to our Sleipnir. I'll collect our payment."

* * *

"Is it done?" Anne Codman leaned awkwardly on the railings of her balcony.

"It is. Now, we've held up our end of the bargain. It's time for you to hold up yours."

"I know how this goes." Anne snapped. "I won't make the mistakes your parents did." She turned to a small greet footlocker at her feet. "I think you'll find everything you asked for in there."

Mags quirked an eyebrow and opened the lid. Some gold bars, a pile of caps, and the schematics they'd needed were indeed all there. "Pleasure doing business with you." She grinned as she stood up. "I think you'll find that Miss Wright won't trouble you again."

"Good." Codman nodded.

* * *

"Did any guards see you?"

"No." William shook his head as he finished packing supplies around Piper's form. "Everyone's asleep or distracted by the tussle at the bar."  
"Excellent. Let's move before anyone notices us." She paused to set the footlocker in the cart and cocked her head at their captive. "Pretty girl, in all honesty."

"Mhm."

"It's a shame that Colter will give her to Mason once he's done with her."

William grunted in acknowledgement. "You ready or you gonna stand there and ogle her until day light?"

"Hush." Mags snapped as she climbed into the seat. "Drive before you say something you'll regret."

* * *

Piper's head hurt. How much had she had to drink last night? She tried to stretch but quickly realized that her arms were locked behind her. And her legs were tied together. And a piece of cloth was stuffed in her mouth, and that was duct taped shut. Her eyes widened as she tugged at her restraints. She shifted and squirmed and something jostled her, and she began to take in her surroundings more properly. She wasn't at home, and judging by the bumps and jostling, she wasn't in someone's house. 

_Okay Piper. This isn't the worst situation you've found yourself in. Take a deep breath, calm down. You can get out of this._

She swallowed and shifted, steadying her breathing and looking around at the tiny cart she'd found herself in. 

_Okay. So… I'm in a slippie-drawn cart, bound hand and foot and gagged. And I have absolutely no way to call for help or even know if someone's figured out that I'm missing…_

"Alright. We're nearly at that farm." A deep voice spoke and Piper's eyes flew up to the two figures above on the driver's seat. "We'll never get this cart and animal on the monorail."

"No. It seems for now, this farm will get their supplies back. Not normally how the Operators work, but they'll get their due once Gage finds us a new Overboss." The woman answered.

"Or Colter gets up off his ass."

"Or that. But Colter is complacent. While I don't trust Gage's plan in its entirety, finding someone who doesn't panic in the arena is a decent start. After that it's just a manner of… guiding them in the right direction."

"Mhm."

Piper swallowed again and shifted, trying to ease the pressure on her arms, and the chains around her hands jangled, ringing out in the relative silence.

The woman turned around and looked down at her. "Ah… it seems our guest is awake. Good morning, Miss Wright. Sleep well?"  
Piper spat a curse through the gag.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Mags chuckled. "Well, this should make things a tad easier, then. William, stop the cart."  
"Hm?"  
"Stop the cart. There's a change of plans."  
William shrugged and the cart stopped just shy of an old wrecked tractor trailer. "What's the new plan?"  
"I'm going to go up to that settlement up there. You take our guest the long way around to that abandoned church. I'll meet you there once I've ensured that there'll be a big enough distraction that they won't follow."

"Fine." William grabbed Piper by her forearms and started pulling her forward, grumbling and cursing when she would stumble or trip over the tree roots and rocks. His grip on her arms was a vice, and she was certain bruises would form if she didn't figure out what to do soon. She tried twice to break away from him, but the only reward for that action were a punch to her stomach and then one to her face. "Stop fighting, or next time, I'll break your arm." William warned as he hauled her back to her feet. "Makes no difference to me if you get to Colter already in rough shape. We already have our money." A grin twisted up one corner of his mouth. "Or, if that's not motivation enough… I'll just run back and grab that little girl you live with too? She's what… 13? 14? Old enough to bleed on the monthly, right?"

Piper swallowed, her eyes widening at the man's implications. She shook her head.  
  
"No? You don't want me to grab her?"  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
"You gonna behave now?"

Another nod.

"Atta girl. Now move." He pushed her forward, up the small hill to the church she and Aubrey had dubbed 'The Lonely Church.' He threw open the door to it and shoved her inside, scoffing when she stumbled over some debris and crashed into one of the dilapidated pews. "Well." He cocked his head as he looked out one of the shattered stained glass windows. "So that was Mags' plan."

Piper craned her neck to see what he was looking at, and her stomach dropped like a stone as she saw the thick plume of black smoke from where Sunshine Co-op should be.

"Well, that took longer than I anticipated." Mags' voice sounded as she came inside the building. "Their fields were larger than I anticipated. Wasn't as simple as letting a stray cigarette butt fall." She shrugged as she turned her gaze to Piper. "Let's get moving to the monorail. I don't want to be anywhere near here when those Minutemen start showing up."

"Right." William leaned down and pulled Piper back up again. "It really is a shame that we can't take a little time for ourselves…"

Piper shuddered as his breath blew over her face.

"Indeed… but perhaps if Colter or Mason is feeling a bit generous, we can….mm, shall we say: 'hang out sometime?" Mags chuckled, then her face settled into a cool mask of determination. "Let's go."

Piper stumbled once more on the way out, watching as her green scarf caught on a broken plank and the loose knot came undone, the fabric sliding roughly from around her neck as William jerked her back up and pushed her away from the church's door and towards the Commonwealth's western border.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
